Power delivery architectures in modern electronics have become increasingly complex due to demanding power distribution and sequencing requirements. Some electronics (laptop computers, tablet computers, mobile wireless devices, etc.) may require numerous power rails delivering various power levels and the sequence of their initialization at system start up or in various system events may be critical to system operation. Some system components may require a specific controlled slew rate when they initially receive their power and a specific discharge rate when power is removed. Conventional power electronics addresses these requirements using a control line for each power rail and the behavior (on-delay, slew rate, quick output discharge, etc.) of the delivered power may be set at system design using external components. Thus, modern power delivery systems tend to use a lot of printed circuit board (PCB) space and allow for little flexibility due to set power behavior characteristics.